


The Boss

by Kitsuneredwolf



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Abuse, Bonding, Brother Feels, Brother/Brother Incest, Brotherly Affection, Brotherly Bonding, Brotherly Love, Brothers, Implied/Referenced Abuse, Implied/Referenced Rape/Non-con, M/M, Protective Older Brothers
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-05
Updated: 2018-05-05
Packaged: 2019-05-02 13:20:36
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,008
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14545614
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Kitsuneredwolf/pseuds/Kitsuneredwolf
Summary: Sam is tired of John abusing Dean and tries to confront him about it. Of course he is concerned for his brother, but he is also very... Jealous.





	The Boss

**Author's Note:**

> If this is not your thing please don't leave negative comments
> 
> this is meant to be controversial to explore certain aspects of story telling and writting
> 
> Families get dark sometimes, and that's just reality.

Sam was fuming as he watched the motel room door slam closed. Dean stood there out of breath, staring at the scared wood. A few long moments later, he grabbed the collar of his jacket and gave it a good tug to fix it the way he liked it before turning away from the door and heading to the bathroom. Sam stood up from his chair with a shove, wood scrapping on wood in a loud groan as he marched over to intercept Dean before he made it down the hall way. Sam confronted Dean, blocking him from going any further. Sam’s posture was puffed up and aggressive which annoyed Dean. “What’s the deal Sam”, he protested as his broad-shouldered brother stood in his way with a menacing look “you got a problem with me? I already said I’m sorry for-“

Sam rocked his jaw back and forth, grinding his teeth, jaw muscles flexing as he sighed aloud. “no, it’s not that”, Sam frowned down at Dean, their height distance growing by the day “I just need to know why…”

Dean tried to push passed him again, but Sam pushed back with barely a shrug of his powerful arms. His older brother was surprised at his growing strength but covered it up with a snarl of his lip. Dean made a frustrated gesture as he snapped back “why what Sam!” 

Sam wrinkled his nose, upset that Dean didn’t know what he was hinting at. He gave a gesture towards the door with a violent wave of his arm “why do you let dad do that to you…”

Dean cast his eyes to the floor, guilty and irritated that Sam was bringing it up. He raised his hand to wipe droplets of the corner of his mouth as if he were trying to hide the evidence “Like I can stop him.”

Sam’s face suddenly became sympathetic “You can say no.”

Dean rolled his eyes before glaring back at Sam “you say no to dad.”

Sam opened his arms as wide as he could in the narrow hallway trying to prove a point “I do all the time Dean.”

Dean started looking down and at the walls trying to avoid Sam’s gaze. He was starting to feel sick, but couldn’t let Sam know how he was feeling and that his little brother was right. He had to take the spotlight off himself. He looked back up at Sam “yeah well I can’t, not like you would understand anyway…but that’s not why you’re upset with me is it? So what is it Sam? What other words of wisdom do you got for me? Huh?” Dean slapped his hand down on Sam’s chest and gave him a small shove, enough to make the boy wobble. 

“What is there to understand? He is cruel to you! It used to be just me and you, best buds, partners in crime. Now that we are older things are different” Dean tried to turn away in avoidance, but Sam planted a hand on his shoulder to stop him “What I don’t understand is why you won’t let me stand up for you, protect you from him” the boy paused for a moment “why you choose him and not me?” Sam’s eyes grew emotional as he tensed up again. Dean’s head tilted slightly like a dog or cat as the comment caught his ear by surprise. His lips motioned to make words and It took him a few tries before something came out.

“Because he’s the boss. Bigger, stronger and because he’s our dad! Not like I have much of a choice…”

“You do have a choice! …. Because he’s bigger and stronger! That’s crap and you know it! We hunt and kill things stronger than us all the damn time! Maybe it’s what you like. Is that what you like Dean?”

Sam stepped forward craning over his older brother, staring him down. Dean kept trying to play it tough though he had to admit he was a little intimidated by Sam’s directness. He used his arm to put space between him and his younger brother, baring his chest with his forearm. He turned his face away as his brother was still leaning in closer.

“it’s not like that Sam now let it go.”

Sam had it with Dean’s subservience to their father. He snapped and shoved Dean against the wall, hard. Dean slammed against the peeling wallpaper barely catching himself from falling. Before he could right himself Sam pounced on him, his hand gripping Dean’s jaw. He struggled against Sam’s hands as their bodies pressed together. Dean could not get free, all he could do was groan in complaint.

“I’ve grown haven’t I? I’m bigger and stronger than you and dad. So if that’s the case, why not me?”

“Because, like I said before Sammy, he is the boss! I’m just doing what he says. I’m trying to be a good son, I have to obey! But that’s not something you know how to do, is it? You just have to fight everything he says, every god damn day. Maybe, if you stop thinking about yourself for a moment, you would realize that maybe I am taking the heat so dad doesn’t do this or worse to you. Did that ever cross you mind? Peirce that thick skull of yours? Didn’t think so… So! Would it kill you to just drop it for once? Ow! Jeeze Sam will you get off!”

“No… Dean. Dad doesn’t scare me, not anymore. I am tired of being second to dad. I am tired of listening. I am tired of sitting around waiting to hear your cries from the other side of the wall. Screw dad! I’m the boss now, if that’s the way you want it… I’ll do anything to keep dad from hurting you! I just want you to be with me.” Sam brought his lips close to Dean’s, whose plush lips were puckered due to Sam’s squeezing fingers. “if you’re with me, I can protect you” His other hand began to pull the collar of Dean’s jacket exposing his shoulder and neck. “I’m done running, I ‘m not going to be like that good for nothing piece of crap who has always left us on our own, pushed us around, dragging us through this miserable existence. You always took care of me Dean from day one. You, not dad…Now let me take care of you.”

Sam grazed his teeth against Dean’s lower lip, along his jaw and down his neck. Hot breaths making skin tingle, Dean’s jacket slipping off and landing at their feet. Sam spoke softly between nips as Dean tried to resist. “Everything you’ve done…” Dean’s cheeks flushed, his palms pressing on Sam’s chest, trying to push him off but couldn’t, his brother’s touching and nibbling making him thaw his tough guy facade. Dean began to blink away tears that started to well in his eyes as Sam wrapped an arm around his waist “And you’re wrong about what you said earlier. I know. I know what you do for me…always willing to sacrifice without any thought for yourself… that’s what makes me so…” 

“but it’s not about me or what I want, it’s for the good of the family, and… for you”

A few tears slid down his cheek and Sam felt them rolling down his long fingers down the back of his hand. It angered him. “That’s bullshit Dean! I won’t let you stop me anymore, begging me to turn away. I won’t let dad come and go as he pleases, using you as he wants… Never again will I just sit back and watch you dreading the moment that monster wakes, when he comes home. You, cringing when he returns to eat you alive, and the guilt you feel when you can’t refuse…” Sam squeezed Dean tightly kissing his throat. “Not one more minute will I let you be victim to his whims because you are first in my eyes…”Dean growled as Sam bit down on the side of his neck and traveling back up again to find delicious lips. “These lips are now mine…” Sam traced Deans lips with his tongue. His older brother shuddered causing more tears to fall, dripping to the ragged floor “Please Don’t cry Dean I’d give anything not so see you cry…” He then raised his hands to wipe the tears from Dean’s face which is twisted into a snarl still fighting Sam. 

“what can you give me that dad can’t...” Sam then released Dean.

 

“Dad takes. The only thing he know how to give is orders. There is an ache in you Dean, I can sense it. An ache only I can fill… Most of all, I can stop him Dean… and give you choice in all this.” 

“I can’t ask that of you… that’s why I have been doing this for so long…he’ll go after you. I can’t let that happen. You’re my baby brother, no matter how big, how strong you get… I can’t… I just can’t”

“You’ve been taking it, and taking it, and taking it… all these years Dean! Like I said, he doesn’t scare me anymore. Regardless of what you think, I am not that freighted little boy you can tell to hide under the bed anymore…”

“I can’t let you do that.”

“You will because I’m in charge now. That’s the thing Dean. I have seen you give it up and you give it up hard. I know what’s going in the other room, outside in the car, where ever dad decides to drop you to your knees. You want to stop me? Make me…”

Their eyes locked for a moment, the fires of defiance flaring in Sam’s eyes. Regardless of whether Dean wanted to admit it, the new side of Sam is making his body catch fire in a way he never felt before, and the ache Sam mentioned earlier was throbbing. He felt it before but never acknowledged it for he never understood what it meant. It was like a puzzle missing its piece. His heart began to pulse faster as his little brother released his hold on his jaw. Sam could see that want in his brother’s eyes, no longer able to fight the need in him. Hastily he began to shed off his own jacket while Dean eagerly followed suit with his t-shirt. Sam watched the shirt pull free of his brother’s chiseled chest. With one wave of his arm it was off, eyes following as it cascaded to the floor with a heavy flutter. Dean did not wait for Sam’s eyes to return to him, he craved more of his brother, wanting to feast and be feasted on. Biting his lower lip, he shoved Sam back. The younger brother slammed into the other wall, shocked at sudden force. Sam grunted aloud from the impact and looked up just in time for Dean to dive in on him. The younger brother tried to speak up in complaint, but Dean planted a firm hand on either side of him and growled deeply “Shut up Sam!” They locked lips, fingers ripping buttons from their holes. Dean was ravenous pulling at his brother and his clothes. Sam tugged his shirt from Dean’s fists and cast it to the floor in a hapless wad. The younger flipped the older back over toward the wall, Sam could swear he heard a wall panel crack, but he didn’t care. There was pushing, pulling, the tugging of hair, and pinching and grabbing of the flesh that was there. Suddenly they both stopped to catch a breath. They were tangled in one another, lips slick with saliva, jeans barely hanging on to their hips. “Tell me what to do Sam….” Dean panted heavily, lips wet their voracious kisses. Sam’s brows furrowed, after all he’s said Dean still submits and wants to be told what to do.

“is that what you want?”

“It’s what I like remember, you’re the boss” 

**Author's Note:**

> pt 2 coming soon
> 
> Please show your support by leaving comments and kudos  
> I appreciate your support!


End file.
